Talk:Predators and Prey (TPB)
I overtook this page, a discription for the third installment of the arc which had the same name, to keep the issues by arc title rather than treated as stand alones. I apologize for the inconvience this may have caused.PonyEnglish 03:30, 9 January 2009 (UTC) I do not see any evidence that this is suppose to be a single story arc. Scott Allie calls them five one shots in the message column of issue 25. Just because the future Trade paperback might be entitled, "Predators and Prey" does not mean that these are all suppose to be part of that arc! This is a common convention in TPB's that collect unrelated stories. I think that each individual issue needs its own article, but so far that hasn't happened. What has happened is that one issue stories get their own article. Just because there were 5 one-shots in a row does not mean you should artificially combine them. I don't have time to fix this, but if hopefully someone else will. If PonyEnglish made this change in the first place, I hope he/she agrees with me and corrects this mistake. If not, someone else should do it. This article is really confusing and poorly organized as it is now. I do appreciate PonyEnglish's efforts, but in this case it was not a good thing. IthinkIwannaLeiaWaddaUthink? 20:59, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Granted that they are referred to as one-shots they are part of a story arc entitled “Predators and Prey”. They have been simultaneously referred to as one-shots and a collective story arc. When I have the time I will cite a source for that. But yes, you can make the argument that stories like “A Beautiful Sunset” are one-shots, have their own page and yet are included in other volumes of TPB’s so why not have the same for this one? I contend that the intent of collected one-shots illustrates a reflection for the Slayers, i.e. how the world views them and how they view themselves. I could be wrong, entirely. But I think for the sake of continuity and equal parts sanity, that the stories remain as one. Now, I have also toyed with the idea of moving “A Beautiful Sunset” and the other stand alone stories into their respected TPB’s, if that is something that you think would be a more viable reason of cataloging the stories that would be easier than dismantling the Predators and Prey article. This is similar to my desire of expanding the Angel After the Fall stories with the detail we give the Buffy Season Eight stories. There I will be expanding the information whilst collecting the stories by their volumes IDW publishes them in. It’s just that I lack the time to really do that, hopefully soon though. Get back to me, and thank you for your help Also, Post Script, I am a guy. PonyEnglish 21:58, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Dawn and the Monster There is a picture of Dawn kissing a non humanoid. Its not mentioned in the synopsis. Did that happen in the story? Was it just something on the cover to get people to buy the comic or was it drawn by fans?